Sailor Vs Secret
by ficwriter
Summary: Story is about Sailor V, before sailor moon


London is a big city. Everyone is thankful that Sailor V protects the city because the police miss a lot of things, and lately there have been weird things happenings. Not much is known about Sailor V. She has long blonde hair, wears a sailor suit, and big red glasses as part of her costume. She seems to like being in the spotlight and with her saving life's we don't mind giving her the spotlight. The public assumes she is part of the government or a specialists in the police force. The police force and her denies her involvement in the police force.   
I am a 18 year old man. Brown/blonde hair and light blue eyes. I own an apartment on the outskirts of London. I had gone to the city with my friends. We hung out in a bar all night. We didn't drink but made it seem as if we did to attract women. This was unsuccessful. We left when we had nothing left to talk about and Tom was slapped in the face by the 5th women. I am Bill Mayer. My father and mother were Irish and I was born here in England. My accent was a blend of London and Irish.   
I was on my way home on highway 30. I am a worried driver after being on a wreck and am feeling uncomfortable trailing behind a diesel and brake slightly. I glance in the rearview mirror and notice a big gap between cars in front of me and cars behind me. In fact I couldn't see cars behind me. I brake to 50mph till I feel comfortable, then speed up to 60. After about 10 min. I am feeling a bit drowsy. Suddenly something catches my eye in the opposite lane to my right. I look up and it looks like two people in the air. They disappear and I hear a thump on the roof of the car. I look straight up almost expecting to be able to see through the roof. I then hear a crash and my windshield cracks and dents in to me. I immediately slam on the brakes and pull over to the side of the road. I am breathing hard. 'What the heck was that?' I think to myself. I step out of the car and look behind me to see if the object that hit my windshield was still there. "That's a humongous dent in my windshield. I couldn't miss it.", I say, this time out loud. I see movement in the grass.   
walk towards the movement without thinking why. It could be a wild animal. And if it was a person I would face charges, especially if they are dead. I walk up to the movement and see a woman in a shredded shirt and skirt. Since it is nighttime it is hard to see. She is on her back and groaning and slightly moving. I turn her over on her back. "Are you all right?", I ask. Yeah as if she is all right, she just got hit by a car somehow. I wasn't all right, and she is? All I get is another groan. I pick her up and take her to my car. I open the door to the back seat and lay her down. The light to my car pops on and I can see her. I gasp.   
It was either Sailor V or someone dressed as her. My mind races and it makes perfect since that it would be Sailor V. Her red glasses, her sailor uniform.....that is sliced in several places, almost revealing, and the big gash in the side of her abdominal. It didn't look like something that needed stitching, I had a worse cut that didn't need stitching, but it was bleeding profusely. I put a towel I had in the back of my car over it and layer her on the side of the wound. "Don't take....me to hospital...", I hear her mutter. "I don't know if they would accept you, without insurance", and say back. I couldn't laugh though but I saw her smile. I close the door and drive back to my apartment.   
Ok, so I have Sailor V in the back of my car, cloths shredded, bleeding from the side, and unconsciousness. I wrapped a towel over her cut and it was now slightly bleeding through. I was now driving to my apartment according to her wish not to go to a hospital. I had to drive Ace Ventura style (with my head sticking out the window), because the window was cracked all over from hitting Sailor V. Luckily I kept sunglasses in my car, looking out a window going 60 would hurt my eyes.   
I made it home safely. I parked in my assigned space in the parking lot. I hope that no one is still up. Carrying some girl half dressed to my apartment my start roomers and being kicked out of my apartment. I picked her up. I heard her speaking softly, "Hide...your car...". I ran up stairs to my apartment, unlocked the door, and laid her on the couch. I ran downstairs and drove my car to the ally between my apartment and the one next to it. I again ran up to my apartment.   
I sat down on the floor beside the couch catching my breath. Sailor V was looking at me. "I guess your awake now.", I said. "Yeah, thanks for everything you've done." She was breathing hard also and the way she talked gave a clear impression that she was in pain. "You needed to move your car in case that monster I was battling came back.", said Sailor V. "The apartment head would be mad at me too." "We have time to talk about what happened later but we need to get you cleaned up", I said. "I'm so sorry about your about your couch, it's a bloody mess.", said Sailor V sadly. "That's the last thing on my mind. I'll be right back.", I said walking out of the room.   
I went into the bathroom and grabbed a large towel and wet one half. I came back into my "living" room. There Sailor V had propped herself up. She sat up with her legs laying straight out while holding the towel to her wound. She took off what was her shirt and still had a sports bra on now. She was blushing slightly. She was beautiful! I stared at her for a few seconds till I caught myself. "...Umm here", I said as I turned my head away and held out the towel. "It's OK. I have a bra on. and I need your help.", she said then giggled. I turned back and she took the towel. She washed her face and anywhere a scratch or slight cut was. I had an idea and went back to the bathroom. I got surgical tape, cotton, and a smaller rag. I came back to Sailor V. She seemed waiting for me. I put the cotton over her cut witch had stopped bleeding. I then put the rag over it and taped it. "Nifty idea", she said and giggled again.   
"Although it's OK to see me like this please, could I barrow some cloths?", she said. I went to my bedroom and picked out the least worn out sweatshirt and pair of jeans I had. I came back. She laughed as she read the saying on the front of the shirt. It said "Give me Pepsi or give me death", it was an old advertisement for Pepsi Cola. She put it on. It was big over her but it looked cute. She tried to stand up but fell back.   
"Umm I need your help...". I stood her up holding her under her armpits. She turned to make sure my eyes were closed, then slid off her skirt and replaced it with the jeans. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'm done now!". I helped her walk to my bed. She flopped down. "Are you sure it's all right?", she asked. "Sure!", I said, "Wait here, I'll get some food". I brought her water and a can of Pringles. She ate while i cleaned up the couch. I threw the shirt and skirt Sailor V had been wearing in the bathtub. I came back to my bed room. She was under the covers already. "I can't thank you enough", she said. She signaled me do lean closer and I did. The kissed my cheek. I went to the couch and glanced at a clock. It was 2 in the morning. I went to sleep.   
I woke up. I was sleeping on my stomach. Being groggy and wanting to go back to sleep I rolled over to get on my back. I fell off the couch onto the floor with a BANG! "Ow.... why am I here.... O yeah....", I said to myself. "Are you OK?", I hear from the kitchen followed by giggles. I had ran into Sailor V with my car and brought her home to clean her up. I could here a sizzle and smell eggs in the kitchen. "You didn't have to cook breakfast", I said in a loud voice. "Sure I do, after everything you've done for me!", she responded.   
I had had a bad dream, but couldn't remember any of it. I walked into the kitchen. There Sailor V stood over my almost never used stove top cooking scrambled eggs and rice. `She's cooking me breakfast, like a girlfriend or a wife` I thought to myself. I shook my head to get the image out. `We've just met, and kind of under bad terms` I told myself. She was wearing the same shirt and jeans I had given her yesterday. Wait a second, her glasses are gone. I don't know when they came off or if she even noticed but she wasn't wearing them. I basically am seeing her without any disguise on. I didn't recognize her as anyone I have ever seen before though.   
"Um...I usually have a pop tart for breakfast." She laughed, "Ya know that's not very healthy". I went to my room to change. I put on a white hooded sweatshirt and baggy cotton pants, for running. I came back into the kitchen and the food was on the plates on the table. Sailor V was standing next to the table smiling, looking at me while I entered. I sat down then she sat down. I mixed the white rice and scrambled eggs and ate. This was what I ordered from Chinese take outs often. I finished while she still had half a plate full. I then thought I ate too fast.   
"Sorry, I scarfed down my food. It must be quite impolite", I said. She shook her head no. "I'm just a slow eater". "It was just so good I couldn't help myself", I said, "I wish you could make breakfast like this for me...every...day...". I had just hinted that we should be a couple. She stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity. I laughed lightly and she then joined in. `Phew, I thought she was gonna hate me for that!` I thought. I put my dishes in the sink. "I'm going for my morning jog!" I said on my way out the door.   
This gave me time to think. How long did she want to stay? I don't want to push her out the door. Especially when she was injured. I didn't know if I was marked by the monsters in town either. That gave me the idea to go by where I parked my car. When I arrived I found the hood of the car had 5 big streaks in it. Like a claw dug in it and ripped it. I continued my run. I wonder if she liked me? She kissed me twice, but it wasn't lip to lip or anything passionate. I was in a daze running. It was about 30 min. later that I arrived home again.   
I expected that she would of left already. I walked in not seeing anything immediately. Then a knife popped out and went to my throught. Sailor V had an arm around me, a knife at my throught, and was behind me. "You've seen who I am!", she hissed. "I...uh...I have no idea who you are I swear!", I yelped. "I can't trust anyone with this secret. I can't have the public know who I am. You might point me out on the street to your friends then I have the media all over me. I need to protect this city and I don't know if I can if you know my identity." I was scared. My life was at stake and she had reason. "I saved your life! Where would you be if I didn't save your life!" I shouted. She dropped the knife. It hit the floor close to my feet and bounced away. She began to sniffle, then cry. She wrapped both hands around me. "I can't murder an innocent...", she said. "I won't tell anyone I swear", I said to try and comfort her. "You promise?" she said cheering up. "Yes!" I responded. She swung me around and hugged me. "Thank you. I have to go now". "What about your cut?", I said. "It's ok, I seem to heal really fast!". She showed me, it was but a scar. "My car is wrecked beyond belief.", I said. "Don't worry about it. I got to go now I'll get your cloths back to you. I have your phone number and name now". With that she turned and jumped over the balcony and ran off.   
It was Sunday, I had no work and no classes in college I needed to attend. I sat and watched TV all day. 


End file.
